Table Coletânea CamusMilo
by Bruh M
Summary: Meu projeto pessoal com Camus/Milo. Série de ficlets com o casal yaoi. Nova ficlet em 12/06/09: Quem disse uma tolice dessas? Doze de Junho não é dia dos namorados! /só diálogos/.
1. Descobertas

**Início:** 03/05/2009**  
Término:** 03/05/2009 - 23:46hs.**  
Betagem 1:** 12/05/2009 - **Betagem 2:** 10/06/2009

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya**  
Ship:** Camus/Milo**  
****Alert:** Yaoi e linguagem levemente forçada.**  
Classificação:** PG-15**  
Gênero:** Romance**  
Sinopse: **Eles não sabem o que fazem, porque fazem ou o que sentem. São adolescentes, apenas.

* * *

**xx Proje****to:** _Table I. Linha 04. Adolescentes são encrenca._**xx  
**

**Descobertas**  
por Bruh M.

_- Você não tem o direito!_

Ironia. Se existe alguma coisa no mundo que faz Milo de Escorpião perder as estribeiras é que lhe apontem o dedo na cara. Como eu disse e vocês bem podem notar: uma grande ironia. E se nesta ironia existe um alguém que faz questão de irritá-lo ao extremo com essa atitude, é Camus de Aquário.

_- Não aponte o dedo para mim! _

- O que é? O escorpiãozinho não gosta do sabor do próprio veneno?!

- Essa brincadeira já foi longe demais! Eu detesto discutir com você, _abaixe este dedo!_

- Não tente se fazer de vítima, Milo! Foi você quem começou agora aguente o sermão!

Milo cerrou os punhos fumegando de raiva. Para dizer a verdade nem se lembrava do porque estar discutindo com o melhor amigo. Brigavam feito cão e gato! Tudo era motivo para uma discussão idiota que os colocava neste patamar, e hoje, não tão diferente, estavam aos gritos. Se fora o responsável desta vez agora não tinha importância alguma: Camus estava passando dos limites em provocá-lo deste jeito!

Camus tivera uma reação atípica, entretanto. O francês nunca se deixava levar pelas emoções, aparentemente. Milo sabia que era apenas fachada, uma máscara para impor o título de Mestre do Gelo. Com ele Camus sempre fora o amigo curioso e divertido de sempre.

Desta vez, porém, sua reação foi explosiva. O que realmente assustou Milo. Será que havia exagerado na brincadeira? Mas... qual fora a peça que pregara mesmo? Nem se lembrava! Zeus, ele estava inteiramente encrencado! _Me fudi de vez!_

- Quando é que você vai crescer?! Quando é que vai deixar de ser este moleque arrogante para prestar atenção naquilo que é importante? Chega, Milo! Chega!

Ok. Seja lá qual foi a sua idéia estúpida, Camus estava levando o assunto para fora da questão. Milo era exemplo para muitos aprendizes no Santuário! Todos conheciam sua lealdade à Deusa, o admiravam e até o consideravam como o mais responsável entre os dourados! O que diabos Camus pensa que está fazendo?

- Cala a boca, Camus! Se quer jogar verdades na minha cara seja mais ético! Sou leal à Atena e ao Santuário, nunca fui irresponsável com meu trabalho, sabe muito bem disso!

- Não estou falando da Deusa, Milo! Estou falando de nós dois!

_Porra, tudo menos isso!_ - pensou Milo enquanto encolhia os ombros, surpreso. Nós dois, _nós dois._ Duas palavras que em conjunto tinham um significado e um simbolismo muito extenso para o pequeno escorpião. O que Camus queria dizer com _nós dois_, afinal de contas? Milo e Camus, dois amigos desde... sempre? Escorpião e Aquário leais à Deusa Atena? Uma dupla, amigos inseparáveis... ou seria mais como… um casal? Seria este o contexto que sentira nas palavras do amigo? Mas espere aí...

Ah é... Agora ele se lembrava! O motivo da brincadeira, é lógico: Seu ciúme culminou na extravagância de agora a pouco. Idiota que era, Milo conseguia sentir ciúmes até de Marin! Como se Marin conseguisse olhar para outro cavaleiro que não Aioria. O fato é que Camus e ela andavam desenvolvendo uma amizade, como ele dizia... _ridiculamente patética._

Não pergunte. Ele estava com ciúme, ora!

Quem era o melhor amigo deste francês de uma figa? Quem escreveu para Sibéria durante sete anos e não se importou – _ou optou por não mostrar a decepção que sentiu -_ em receber respostas? Quem aturava seu mal-humor matinal ou fingia entender as palavras quando o outro dava a esquecer o grego e murmurava em francês? Quem o puxava para os exercícios nas suas fases de preguiça? Milo, sempre Milo!

- Você me trata como se eu fosse sua propriedade! Se liga, Milo! Você, de todos aqui, sabe que eu odeio me sentir preso e você está me sufocando! Marin é minha amiga e só isso! Não lhe dou a liberdade de se meter na minha vida como se fizesse parte dela!

- Eu faço parte da sua vida _sim!_ Você é meu amigo Camus eu me preocupo com você!

- E o que poderia acontecer em uma simples conversa no horário de almoço? Tem idéia do que você fez? Jogou comida em cima dela! Coitada da Marin deve ter macarrão até nos ouvidos!

Milo abaixou os olhos, arrependido. Sentia-se mal por descontar na amiga todo o seu descontrole. Não era culpa dela, de qualquer forma. Sabia estar errado, mas não completamente. Camus estava o afastando de seu convívio e isto ele não admitiria!

- Está me deixando de lado. Há um segredo entre vocês dois eu sei disso. – murmurou contrafeito.

Camus respirou exasperado. Jogou os braços para o alto, cansado de gritar. _Ele não era de gritar, _de nada adiantaria. Desta vez, Milo passou dos limites. Não sabia como olharia de novo para pedir desculpas a Marin… ou como explicaria o acontecido para um certo _leão furioso._ E, se não bastasse o constrangimento sabia muito que cairia em suas costas a responsabilidade. Tinham a mesma idade mas era notável a infantilidade de Milo em certos assuntos. Porém, neste ponto, reconhecia sua parcela de culpa. Sabia que o responsável por isso era ele: _Milo era possessivo demais_ quando se tratava de algo que ele estimava muito.

Ah, Mas se não era este o exato problema de Camus! Sua amizade com Marin não tinha nada de mais. Não havia o segredo que Milo afirmava ter entre os dois com tanta convicção, os dois não escondiam nada. De ninguém. Eram apenas conversas banais, uma afinidade que fora descoberta por acaso e se aprofundara, nada demasi. Agora vendo o semblante do amigo, sua feição notoriamente magoada, Camus sentia-se culpado _por largar Milo sozinho_, como o próprio dizia.

Mas não fora completamente à toa que Camus se distanciara de Milo, _oh não_. Se a amizade com a amazona nascera da curiosidade compartilhada, a sua relação com Milo era completamente oposta: Não tinham nada em comum, visões do mundo diferentes, a frieza junto ao humor extrovertido. Fogo e Gelo, literalmente. Mas todas as adversidades não eram e nunca foram o suficiente para um ou outro admitir que existia alguém que o completava mais que o melhor amigo… não existiam barreiras, aparentemente. Camus era o melhor amigo de Milo assim como Milo era o melhor amigo de Camus. Uma parede intransponível… inabalável. Sólida.

Ele era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, protetor de elite da Deusa Atena, o Mestre do Gelo e da Água. Mas antes de tudo, ele era apenas um adolescente cheio de hormônios, com dúvidas e perguntas sem respostas. Assim como Milo também o era.

Entretanto, todas as amizades sofrem abalos. As dúvidas nascem, crescem, amontoam-se desordenadamente se, por qualquer motivo que seja não são esclarecidas. A possessividade de Milo em relação a Camus o deixava potencialmente confuso. Das perguntas sem respostas, Camus encontrou em Marin uma possível alternativa de tentar obtê-las. Sim, foi calculado, mas não de modo a tentar afastar Milo de si. Isso nunca, Camus não conseguiria.

Sentia-se bem junto ao amigo como não acontecia com mais ninguém, entretanto, o seu bem-estar vinha aliado a algo que Camus não sabia precisar com exatidão do que se tratava. _A quem se destinava_. E porque veio a se incomodar com isso, ele percebeu, se permanecia junto a si há muito tempo. E Milo definitivamente não o poderia ajudar com isto.

Sentia-se atraído por ele, _irremediavelmente atraído_. Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, correr suas mãos nas costas lisas e afagar os longos cabelos louros. Não como sempre fizera quando, por exemplo, sentavam os dois no pé de uma árvore ali no Santuário, com Milo deitado em seu colo, sonolento. Era diferente, era incompleto… era… _Zeus_ _o que era?_

E, sem saber na verdade o que sentia pelo amigo resolvera se afastar. Para ordenar os pensamentos. Idéia não muito bem aceita por ele.

- Desculpe-me Milo. Sabe que sou seu amigo, não desconfiava que poderia se sentir sozinho. - era verdade.

Milo, por sua vez, não quis escutar as desculpas de Camus. Se o amigo queria uma outra companhia que não ele, o problema só poderia ter vindo de sua pessoa. Era um pensamento lógico: _fora substituído_. E o porque de ter sido trocado, Milo não sabia, não entendia, _não aceitava!_

_E doía. Doía demais._

Mas acima de tudo, irritava. Todos sabem que um escorpião irritado não tende a ser compreensível em demanda, pelo contrário. Se Milo não era mais o melhor amigo de Camus algo acontecera para o fato mudar. Sempre se mantiveram unidos, distantes de presença física ou não. O rosto de Camus mostrava dúvidas e Milo detestava não poder saber as respostas.

Ambos não sabiam o que fazer. Milo não abriria mão de sua amizade, que, a seu ver, era o mais importante para ele acima de outras amizades no Santuário. Camus não tinha uma perspectiva pronta, não sabia o próximo passo, além de, neste exato momento s_entir os dedos comicharem de ansiedade em tocar o rosto sofrido de Milo._

- Camus, eu... você... Cansou-se de mim? - Milo soluçava triste.

- Não, Milo, não... é lógico que não, seu tolo! - com dois passos largos Camus o abraçou. _Foda-se a cautela_, ele decidiu quando Milo circulou sua cintura apertando-o com força. _Possessivo, tão possessivo!_ Um garoto tão forte que se desmanchava aos próprios sentimentos de forma insana: este era Milo de Escorpião. Por mais que tentasse Camus não era indiferente aos sentimentos que recebia tão abertamente do amigo. Não queria ser indiferente a isso. _Não podia._

- Você me perdoa por descontar minha raiva em Marin?

- Isso é com ela, não comigo.

- Certo.

- Me perdoa por ser tão cabeça dura? - Camus arriscou saber após um tempo de silêncio.

- Cabeça dura você sempre foi! – ele riu divertido, a voz saindo abafada dos cabelos de Camus.

E como amigos de longa data o mais sério dos problemas era resolvido com pequenas implicâncias relevantes: descobriam-se tímidos. Típico. Problema resolvido.

Ele tinha um perfume gostoso, Milo pensava enquanto estreitava o amigo com um pouco mais de força. Não era perfume de frascos ou de shampoo: era o cheiro da pele que o atraía. Outras situações corriqueiras lembravam Milo de que não fora à primeira vez que sentira este perfume. Entretanto, em todas às vezes anteriores, Camus não estava tão perto de si como agora, ele constatava, respirando o perfume uma vez mais.

Por sua vez a respiração de Camus era irregular. A respiração de Milo roçava no seu pescoço fazendo seu autocontrole desmanchar… derreter como gelo. Camus sentia a pele queimar em contato direto com Milo, não pensava em nada a não ser o amigo tão perto de si. _Tonto, embriagado… envenenado!_

Verdadeiramente, Camus jamais poderia explicar o que lhe acontecia. Não agora, não neste instante. O peito arfava, a boca abria-se de vontade de provar a pele bronzeada tão próxima a sua... o desejo de beijá-lo crescia a cada instante.

Não se importava se estivesse errado. De fato, uma vozinha na sua cabeça dizia o quão certo poderia ser. Caso não fosse, esperaria um dia receber o perdão pelos seus atos. Ele não tinha certeza da reação de Milo quando descobrisse. Contudo, não queria pensar em mais nada a não ser Milo, o _corpo_ de Milo, o _toque_ de Milo e seus braços quentes em sua cintura, o rosto escondido nos seus cabelos como a lhe provocar, a boca risonha a lhe tentar: _beije-me, toma-me para você._

E Camus fez. Com a ponta dos dedos e um leve chamado com voz baixinha no sotaque pronunciado – _Milô…_ -, ergueu o queixo de Milo juntando suas bocas. E Milo ofegou. Pois não esperava, de forma alguma, _que Camus fosse capaz de deixá-lo sem ar._ Mas não o afastou como Camus supôs ao primeiro pensamento. Se pego de surpresa ou sequer tenha adivinhado o significado daquele beijo, Milo retribuiu. _E era bom._ Abriu a boca sob a outra que o tomava, delicada e prazerosamente, permitindo que a língua de Camus buscasse a sua, curiosa, explorando e procurando todos os recantos de sua boca... molhado, quente.

Por fim os dois sorriram, ainda juntos, as bocas que não permitiam se separarem, de se afastarem uma da outra. Ora Camus no comando, ora deixando-se levar por Milo. Tinha a doçura da amizade, os porquês das dúvidas, o prazer das respostas. Milo e seu ciúme, Camus e sua frieza fingida, os gestos felinos do Escorpião que o provocava ou o perfume francês que o deixava incapaz de pensar com clareza. De nada adiantava. Por mais que tentassem se afastar, de um jeito ou outro, o impossível se mostrava presente. Descobriram-se amigos, descobriram-se amados, descobriram-se essenciais para a vida de ambos: para Camus e Milo _o prazer da descoberta_.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Será que alguém ainda lembra de mim? *cri cri cri* Er… bom, depois da minha primeira tentativa em estrear o fandom de Saint Seiya com **Vinho&Libido** eu voltei! YEAH! QUE FELICIDADE, MEO! Voltei e desta vez com uma table montada por mim – um projeto que pretendo levar adiante, em outras palavras: _ver o seu fim_. Aliás, preciso de um nome para ela, coitadinha. Essa fic foi a primeira delas e as seguintes seguirão neste mesmo link, embora eu não prometa uma atualização freqüente já que todas são independentes e curtas. Reviews são bem vindas e obrigada por lerem.


	2. Quem disse uma tolices dessas?

**Inicio:** 12/06/09  
**Término:** 12/06/2009 - 15:30 hs

**Sinopse:** Doze de Junho não é Dia dos Namorados!  
**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia.

* * *

**xx Projeto: **_Table III. Linha 3. "Vamos comemorar!"_** xx**  
(só diálogos)

**Quem disse uma tolice dessas?**  
por Bruh M.

- Quem disse uma tolice dessas?

- Não é tolice, Camus. É a mais pura verdade, veja: esta aqui no calendário, dê uma olhada.

- Eu sei que dia é hoje, Milo. Não preciso confirmar.

- Está bem. Então: _vamos comemorar!_

- Comemorar _o que_, eu mal lhe pergunte?

- Ora, o _Dia dos Namorados!_

- Milo eu já te disse: hoje _não é_ dia dos namorados!

- Lógico que é Câ, _está no calendário!_

- Quem disse isso?

- Aldebaran! Foi ele quem me contou. Estava descendo as escadarias hoje logo cedo e o encontrei com uma caixa de presentes na mão. Ele me disse que era um segredo, mas… cá entre nós e, por favor Camus, _não conte a ninguém_: o presente era para Mu.

- _Não conte a ninguém_, ãh? Diga-me, esta foi uma recomendação do próprio Aldebaran para você?

- Sim, foi.

- E não era para contar a ninguém?

- Sim, era.

- E porque diabos eu estou sabendo dessa história pela sua boca, se era um segredo entre você e Aldebaran, meu caro?

- Ora! Ora… eu sei que posso confiar em você, _meu caro_. E é por essas e outras que não guardo segredo algum com você!

- Sei, sei.

- Então, para onde vamos hoje à noite?

- Não estou a fim de sair Milo, desculpe. Andei treinando muito por estes dias, gostaria de ficar em casa se não se importar.

- É lógico que me importo Camus! Eu quero sair com você, justo _hoje_ que é um dia especial!

- Dia especial? Que dia especial?

- Por Zeus, Camus! Está mais avoado que de costume, acorda! Hoje é _doze de junho: Dia dos Namorados!_

- Já me cansei de lhe dizer isso, Milo. Pela última vez: hoje _não é_ dia dos namorados!

- Lógico que é! Está na folhinha, então eu acho que, pelas circunstâncias, devemos crer nos feriados que marcam o calendário.

- Dia dos Namorados não é um feriado…

- Bem que poderia ser, você não concorda?

- É talvez sim. Mas da onde Aldebaran tirou esta historia de que hoje é dia dos namorados? Que eu saiba, e todos hão de concordar, comemoramos este dia em quatorze de fevereiro.

- É, eu sei… estranho não é? Mas me parece que a data no Brasil é diferente, pois eles comemoram a data na véspera do dia de Santo Antônio. Sabe, o santo é casamenteiro, o Aldebaran me disse.

- Interessante.

- _Muito interessante_! Além do Aldebaran e Mu comemorarem o Dia de São Valentim como o resto do mundo faz, eles ainda têm uma outra data comemorada no Brasil. _Muita sorte_ o Mu têm, eu diria.

-Mi, você está sendo indiscreto em relação aos dois.

- Me empolguei, desculpe. E aí, o que me diz? Se não quiser sair hoje tudo bem, posso passar no seu templo no fim da tarde e comemoramos _a noite toda!_

- Ok, pode ser. Eu te espero lá. Mas espere aí… o que quer dizer com _comemorar a noite toda?_

- A data não pode passar em branco, temos que comemorar de alguma forma… o que me diz?

- Milo… _não somos namorados!_

- Mas… poderíamos ser!

- O quê?

- Ora Câ! Isso é muito relativo. O fato de não sermos namorados não quer dizer muita coisa com a nossa relação atual.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Veja, fazemos muita coisa juntos: treinamos, brincamos, passeamos, jantamos e almoçamos na companhia um do outro. Suas opiniões são importantes para mim assim como as minhas tem um peso importante na sua vida. Passamos mais tempo um na casa do outro do que todos julgam necessário e repare só: até roupas minhas eu tenho no seu guarda-roupa!

- Tem porque é um folgado e desleixado! Se não fossem as roupas que pedi que deixasse em minha casa, correria o risco de ficar sem ter o que vestir quando resolve tomar banho por lá.

- E me diga então se mais algum Cavaleiro de Ouro divide o chuveiro em seu templo?

- Bem… Aldebaran e Mu provavelmente dividem os deles.

- Certo, eles são um casal. Quem mais?

- _Milo!_ Nossa relação é pura e simplesmente amizade!

- _É amizade porque você quer!_

- Como?

- Você me ouviu, não vou repetir!

- Ãh… Milo, me escute! Eu acho, eu acho que você está levando as coisas para um outro lado, entende? Um lado da nossa amizade que…

- Não estou _distorcendo_ absolutamente nada, Camus. Quem não enxerga o óbvio aqui é você, não eu. Aliás, eu já percebi que nossa _relação de amizade deixou de ser amizade_ há muito tempo.

- Como assim?

- O fato de mostrar cara feia para cada garota que eu te apresento é uma prova disso!

- Eu nunca fiz isso!

- Além de me _comer_ com os olhos quando eu saio do _seu_ chuveiro é outra prova!

- …!

- E então? Nem ao menos vai se dignar a negar isso?

- Eu… eu…

- Você?

- Eu…

- Você está vermelho, Câ.

- Pare com isso, está me constrangendo.

- Tudo bem, Câ. Se você não quer sair do armário e assumir que, no mínimo, sente-se atraído por mim eu posso tentar te compreender. Mas pela deusa, não minta para você mesmo! Se não quiser que eu apareço na sua casa hoje é só falar. Eu vou embora.

- Ei, Milo, espere! Eu não quis dizer isso… você não entende!

- O que eu não entendo?

- A culpa é _sua_ se joga esse monte de informação em cima de mim de uma vez só. Eu estou confuso, desnorteado! Apenas… apenas não vá embora agora… eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas.

- Algumas coisas?

- Sim, algumas.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Como… como o fato de você estar me cobrando uma posição de uma relação que nós dois sabemos não existir.

- É lógico que existe, todos conseguem enxergar! Você é o único que não quer ver.

- Eu nunca dei a entender que gosto de você mais do que um amigo gostaria.

- E isso é verdade?

- Não, não é!

- Então é verdade!

- É sim, é verdade! Eu odeio isso, você está me confundindo!

- Ainda quer que eu vá à sua casa hoje à noite?

- Quero!

- Para quê?

- Não sei o que, exatamente… apenas vá, ok?

- E o Dia dos Namorados?

- O que têm?

- Vamos comemorar?

- Vamos.

- Como _namorados?_

- Sim, como namorados.

- Está me pedindo em namoro, Camus de Aquário?

- Sim, estou!

- Então faça a pergunta corretamente, Câ. Estou esperando por isso há muito tempo!

- _Você não pode estar falando sério!_

- Você vê algum tipo de brincadeira em um pedido de namoro?

- Eu não acredito nisso, você está fechando o cerco para cima de mim, _seu escorpião maldito!_

- É o que nós, escorpianos, costumamos fazer. E você está caindo feito um patinho, cubo de gelo.

- Chega dessa conversa. Vamos para casa, _agora!_

- Para a minha casa ou a sua casa?

- Para a _minha casa_, você não quer um pedido de namoro com tudo o que tem direito?

- Esse vai ser o meu presente de Doze de Junho?

- É, vai.

- Onde estão os beijos, os abraços apertados, as mãos enlaçadas, os _eu te amo tanto Milo_?

- …

- Câ?

- Hn?

- Você me ama? Assim, do jeito como eu amo você?

- No sentido de quantidade eu não sei precisar. Afinal de contas, você não foi o único que notou meus olhares indiscretos em você. Não fui completamente indiferente aos seus toques, Milo.

- Isso significa exatamente…?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendido. Se eu te _comia_ com os olhos era porque você fazia questão de se despir na minha frente. Era um tanto quanto óbvia a sua maneira de se mostrar a mim. Nunca vi alguém com tão pouca vergonha de se desnudar para os outros da forma como você faz!

_- Para os outros não, para você!_ Entenda, nunca fiz menção de esconder que sinto algo por você.

- Verdade?

- Você que é desligado demais para notar. Enfim, pode me recompensar este tempo de espera me respondendo a pergunta que tentou fugir.

- Eu amo você, Milo. Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

- E o meu presente?

- Me diga uma coisa, curiosidade apenas: você não armou isto aqui para tentar ganhar qualquer presente da minha parte não é? Se for isso, eu não respondo por mim, Milo de Escorpião!

- Calma, _calma!_ Eu só tentei unir o útil ao agradável, que mal a nisso?!

- Eu não acredito, eu não _acredito_!

- Câ, está ficando frio demais aqui… _relaxe!_

- Some da minha frente!

- E o meu beijo?

- SOME!

_- Mas_ _eu te amo!_

- Eu também te amo, droga!

- E por que estamos brigando no nosso primeiro dia de namoro? Eu nem te beijei ainda!

- …

- …

- Me perdoa? Não fiz por mal, Camus… eu só…

- Eu sei, eu te conheço e te perdôo por isso. É o seu jeito de tentar resolver as coisas, afinal. Venha cá…

- Hn, abraço quentinho.…

- Milo…?

- Sim?

- Podemos ir para casa agora?

- Sim, podemos… mas, ainda estou esperando o meu beijo de Doze de Junho!

Fim

* * *

(e o pedido de namoro, obviamente, já que Camus conseguiu escapar de quase todas as perguntas de Milo, aquele liso!) ^^

**N/A:** Não sei vocês, mas eu super consigo enxergar o Camus perdendo a paciência com a verborragia do Milo para cima dele, ainda mais se for uma cobrança desse tipo. Vocês também? Sei que para alguns vai parecer meio – ou completamente – OCC, mas eu tentei deixar o Camus o mais confuso possível com as cobranças malucas do Milo. A ponto de fazê-lo agir sem pensar, como certamente não faria. Literalmente, dar um nó na cabeça ruiva dele! HAHA! Atualização rápida né? E fic escrita mais rápida ainda: 3 horas! Levando em conta que sou péssima com diálogos e o último challenge de Harry Potter de qual participei me ajudou muito neste quesito, estou feliz com o resultado! Obrigada as reviews de **Descobertas**: _graziele e acid amber_, e todos os alerts que recebi. Não prometo nada, mas… alguém aí quer um lemon? Me respondam nas reviews? Elas são bem-vindas, sempre. Beijos.


End file.
